


Rebellion

by blitzturtles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse/torture/non-con aren't between main pairing, Aftercare, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Insecurity, M/M, Mundus Is A Bastard, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Vergil can’t breathe, and he can’t figure out why. Part of him wants to blame Dante’s mass, and he very nearly sneers as much, but he knows that isn’t it. His entire ribcage feels like it’s closing in around his heart and lungs, squeezing the life right out of him.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Rebellion

Vergil can’t breathe, and he can’t figure out _why_. Part of him wants to blame Dante’s mass, and he very nearly sneers as much, but he knows that isn’t it. His entire ribcage feels like it’s closing in around his heart and lungs, squeezing the life right out of him. His eyes dart to the side, looking for an exit while he silently pleads for there to be one. 

_Not again, please, not again, letmego. ___

__He’s so damn close to triggering that he doesn’t know how Dante doesn’t _smell_ it. Scales push underneath his skin. It itches and makes him squirm that much more. _ _

__Dante mistakes it for disobedience, because of course he does. Why wouldn’t he? Vergil is nothing if not obstinate on a _good_ day, and today is definitely not a good day. He can’t recall when it went south, but he can’t breathe. _ _

__He’s dying. He’s drowning in oxygen, and he can’t figure out how to get enough of it into his lungs to make a damn bit of difference._ _

__There are words. Words that can fix this situation. He knows that, but all he feels is panic and-- _hands_. Hands that roam, happy to take from him what he isn’t willing to give. _ _

__“Verg--”_ _

__“ _Please_.”_ _

__Dante startles, goes still right above him. “Vergil,” he says, a little more firmly. No, he’s asking, but Vergil can’t do it._ _

__There’s a hand touching his cheek. It’s meant to be comforting, but Vergil reads it as a threat and jerks away._ _

__Dante isn’t actually _doing_ anything anymore, but they are entirely too close together. Skin presses against him, and Dante’s scent-- so similar, yet so very different from his own-- is overwhelming to the point of being nauseating. Or maybe that’s the smell of his own anxiety._ _

__“Rebellion,” Vergil manages, choking on the word._ _

__Dante barely needs the prompting, really. But they’re working on this whole boundary thing. Their own and each other’s, and it’s not easy. He hadn’t needed to hear Vergil’s safeword to know that something was very, very wrong. He can smell it on Vergil, see it in his eyes. It’s a minor miracle that Dante isn’t sporting a new piercing right about now._ _

__“I have you, Verg,” Dante says, brushing his fingers through Vergil’s hair and nuzzling his forehead against his brother’s neck. It’s part instinct; a desire to get rid of the smell saturating the room. Anxiety reeks in the worst way, and it puts his teeth on edge. He can't imagine that it's helping Vergil much. It might even be creating a feedback loop at this point._ _

__“You’re safe,” Dante continues, now pressing his forehead to Vergil’s. “Safe right here with me and in the shop. Topside,” he adds the last part for emphasis. Pointing out they’re in the shop already implies that they’re in the human world, but he needs that to get through the cloud currently fogging up his brother’s head._ _

__It takes several more minutes of mostly repetitive sentences. Quiet reassurances with very slow, deliberate touches meant to both comfort and erase. The last thing either of them need is to lie in the stink of it all while trying to relax after an obviously stressful situation. Vergil has never used his safeword before (though that hasn’t stopped Dante from calling a scene himself), and Dante is doing his best to push down his own alarm. They don’t need that on top of everything else. Especially now that Vergil is finally beginning to breathe easier._ _

__Dante wraps himself around his brother and spreads out as much as he can to get as much contact as he can. He won’t let Vergil forget where he is. Who he is, and who he’s with. He hopes his words fill in the gaps he can’t reach with his touch. The rest will come with time. Neither of them are particularly good at this, but he can feel the tension in Vergil’s body beginning to ease. He’s gotta be doing something right… _right?__ _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr or twitter (@blitzturtles) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense! thanks for reading!


End file.
